


Is that for me?

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cassian, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Explicit Language, Gay, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Aspiring men's lingerie fashion designer Bodhi has his mail constantly delivered to the wrong apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

For the fifth time since moving to his new apartment, Cassian received an unmarked, dark package, intended to be delivered to his neighbor a few doors down. He'd learned after the first time he'd received such a package not to attempt opening it. The first package of silk panties he'd gotten was enough to deter him from being curious: he'd mistaken it for something he’d ordered on Amazon. He'd peeked at the second package out of curiosity, only to discover it contained, what he had supposed were elastic bondage straps.

  
Apparently, Cassian's neighbor was a sex maniac. Or at least, that was the only explanation he could come up with.  
The guy seemed quiet and shy, blushing every time Cassian delivered the mixed-up mail to him and ducking back inside his door with nothing more than a "I'm so sorry. Sorry for the trouble," and so on.

  
This demure attitude had caused Cassian to develop quite a crush. There was something incredibly sexy about his shy neighbor having such a crazy sex life that made Cassian absolutely captivated. Cassian had started picturing his neighbor with his long dark hair hanging around his shoulders and his trim body packaged perfectly inside a pair of lace panties and a corset.

This evening, as Cassian stood with yet another package, he debated opening it.  
A beat, then several more moments passed. What if...Cassian opened the package? It had been delivered to him, after all. And what if, supposing, Cassian were to...try on the contents of the package. His neighbor wouldn't know. Or maybe he could deliver the package. By way of wearing it over to him. No one else was on their floor. And no one would see him. It would be the perfect pick-up.  
“ _Hey babe, you order something?_ ”

Before he could stop himself, Cassian was digging into the package. This was wrong, but he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline.  
Sure enough, lace panties, complete with thigh high stockings. Cassian shucked off his suit and tie, his boxers and socks, and slipped the panties up. He thought he looked surprisingly good in them. Next, the thigh highs, which were a bit more difficult to get on. But they fit. His neighbor was incredibly dirty. Or Cassian was, for going through mail that didn't belong to him and putting it on. Images of his neighbor kissing at his cock kept flashing through his head.

He looked down at himself, turning from side to side to view himself from as many angles as possible. He felt, and thought he looked, incredibly sexy and more confident than he had moments before in his normal clothing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Cassian frantically looked around for something to cover himself up with, reaching for a blanket draped over his couch and wrapping it around himself.

He walked to the door like a gazelle walking for the first time, peeping through the peep hole to see that it was none other than his neighbor. With a deep breath, he opened the door. If he was lucky, his neighbor wouldn't notice the black stockings.

His neighbor looked already flustered, running his hands through the hair that stuck out of his ponytail.

  
"Erm, excuse me. But did you happen to get a-a package by mistake? I know it happens almost every week but this used to be my apartment and I think the mail person forgets and I-I...” his words drifted off as his eyes seemed to discover the package on the floor and Cassian's feet completely exposed. "Oh...oh..." he mumbled, his face suddenly crimson.

  
Cassian tried to work his tongue to apologize but it was Bodhi who  
spoke first. “I make. I have a business. A men’s lingerie business,” the man said, scrubbing the back of his neck. “I was in school for fashion and it was a project that I just got really interested in. The history, the designing and so. I have my own company. I can't make everything out of my apartment, so sometimes I send drafts out and one of my partners sews for me. And sometimes one of my partners will send me an idea and so...so that's why. The lingerie. You're wearing.” Bodhi’s words drifted off at the end as he looked down at his hands.

“I am...so sorry,” Cassian blurted out. “I promise I'm not being weird. I've just been curious and so I...well I opened your mail and broke the law and now I'm wearing your product and I feel just awful. I shouldn't have done it. Let me,” Cassian dashed to his suit to pull his wallet out of his pants, clutching the blanket around himself and running back to Bodhi as he carded through his bills. “I'll buy it. Whatever it costs. And I'll promise not to do it again.”

Bodhi looked up at Cassian through his long lashes, and smiled. “Why don't you pay me back by taking me out to dinner. Or-or coffee. If you want.”

Cassian nodded, slamming his wallet closed and smiling. “It's a date. I mean deal.”

“A date is good,” Bodhi said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and Cassian have been dating for awhile, and love together. Cassian comes home from work one evening to surprise Bodhi.

Bodhi was half asleep by the time Cassian got home from work, his body barely on the couch as he jolted awake as the door closed. He rolled off the couch, tugging his sweatpants up and padding into the kitchen. Cassian was already washing his Tupperware and utensils from his lunch, his open lunch pail sitting on the island.

“Sleep well, Aurora? You know it's only 7, right?” Cassian said over his shoulder.

Bodhi leaned back on the island, crossing his arms. “I had to take care of a lot of orders today. Summer time. Guess everyone needs to spice things up after being cooped up all winter.”

“Or they just want to wear sexy lace panties and thigh highs so they think about their boyfriend all day? And then surprise their boyfriend when they get home from work?”

Bodhi’s eyes lit up, and he flung himself on Cassian, pressing himself against his back as he ran a hand down the front of his trousers. His fingers felt the unmistakable texture of lace tightly clinging to Cassian’s cock.

“Fuck, Cass. All day?”

Cassian hummed into Bodhi’s touch. “Having a boyfriend that makes and sells custom men’s lingerie has it's advantages.”

Bodhi started massaging around Cassian's cock, pressing his own cock against Cassian’s ass. “Fuck. What else do you have on?”

Cassian placed a hand over Bodhi’s, and pulled it out of his pants as he turned to face him. “You'll just have to strip me down to find out,” he said in a husky tone, brushing his lips against Bodhi’s neck.

They waddled together, kissing and touching and cupping each other until they made it to the bedroom. Bodhi sat on the side of the bed as Cassian stood between his legs then Bodhi leaned back, his hand cupping Cassian's cock as he watched him slip off his suit jacket, followed by his tie. Cassian pulled the tie tight in either hand and placed it behind Bodhi’s neck, pulling him up and in for a kiss. Bodhi grasped and fingered at Cassian’s cock with one hand, while the other was palming at his own hard dick.

They broke apart, mouths hanging and panting. Bodhi let go of Cassian and himself, working on Cassian’s belt and pants. He flicked open the top button, then pulled the fly down. He pushed Cassian’s shirt up with one hand and the pants down with the other enough to expose Cassian's cock and moaned.

“Fuck, Cass. Those are beautiful on you. I didn't even know you had them.”

Cassian grinned, wrapping a hand behind Bodhi's head. “I ordered them privately. Just to surprise you. I hope you like them.”

Bodhi started kissing the black lace panties, pushing Cassian’s cock out of the top so he could lick at his tip. Cassian let out a hum, his fingers carding through Bodhi’s hair.

“There's...there's more…” Cassian breathed. Bodhi looked up at Cassian, placing an open mouth kiss on his cock before sitting up.

“You weren't kidding about the thigh highs?”

Cassian grinned. “No. Or the harness.”

“Fuck, Cass! You went to work like this?” Bodhi slipped a hand into his pants, rubbing his cock. Cassian grinned, pulling his pants off and exposing the tight black lace panties and black thigh highs hooked on a lace garter Bodhi had missed before. Bodhi was fervently fingering his cock.

“Had to excuse myself from a meeting because I got thinking about you, and how much I couldn't wait to get home for you to see me and fuck me. Luckily the panties were pushing down my dick enough that no one seemed to notice. And so that I could run in the bathroom and jack off.”

“Fuck, Cass. What did I do to deserve you?” Bodhi pulled his sweatpants and boxers off and grabbed at Cassian’s ass to pull him closer between Bodhi's legs. He pressed his face against the fabric of Cassian's panties as his fingers ran over his hip bones. He licked at his cock, which earned him a whimper. Cassian suddenly stepped back, leaving Bodhi panting and groping his own cock. One by one, Cassian unbuttoned his dress shirt and let it fall from his shoulders, revealing a black elastic harness that outlined Cassian's nipples.

Bodhi was absolutely stunned. “When I started my business, never, ever did I imagine I'd have a sexy fucking boyfriend who would surprise me like this. Fuck. Will you lay back on the bed? I...I really want to take this all in.”

Cassian smiled and stepped over to the bed, laying on his back as he thumbed his tip. Bodhi got off the bed and kept staring at Cassian.

“I-can I watch you for awhile?” Bodhi asked, his knees pressed against the side of the bed. He was playing with his cock, pushing it down by the base and letting it spring back up, then circling the base a few times. Cassian just nodded, his eyes locked on Bodhi as his hand slid down his front to pinch and pull one of his nipples for a bit. He moved to the other side, hissing at his own touch.

Bodhi licked his lips as Cassian slid his hand down to his cock, pushing the lace panties down enough to fully expose his sac and cock. He brought his hand back up to his lips and spit, then moaned as he started fucking into his hand. Bodhi wasn't even sure what he was doing with his own cock, pushing it around as he watched Cassian.

Cassian pressed his head back into the bed with a moan as he pulled on his cock, pushing his sac down with his other hand and then sliding his hands up again. Bodhi abandoned Cassian to grab a condom mand lube, returning to Cassian with his cock fully sheathed. Bodhi sat on his heels and pulled Cassian’s legs up and apart as he set them atop his shoulders. He kissed along his legs, slowly making his way to the space between the top of the thigh high and the panties.

Bodhi palmed at his own cock as he started sucking at Cassian’s, his tongue occasionally licking under the lace of the panties. Cassian was watching Bodhi attentively, his hand reaching out to touch any part of Bodhi that he could: his arm, his shoulder, his head as he started swallowing Cassian down. He bobbed his head down a few times, then started kissing at the panties bunched up beside Cassian’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Cassian whimpered out.

“Been wanting to since you got home,” he breathed against his thigh. He sat up, reaching for the lube and slicking up his cock as Cassian rubbed himself. He bent to kiss Cassian before getting up off the bed, his fingers circling his base. “Can you slide to the end of the bed, love? I want to lick you out.”

Cassian nodded, all but jumping to the side of the bed and draping his legs over the side. Bodhi got to his knees in front of Cassian’s crotch and picked up one of his legs and pushed it down towards his stomach, Cassian laying on his back. He hooked Cassian’s leg up over his shoulder as he started sucking at his hole through the panties. Cassian wrapped a hand around his cock, tugging up so that his sac lifted, and let out a whimper as Bodhi slid his fingers under the lace, teasing at Cassian's rim. He pushed the panties to the side as he started licking Cassian’s hole more intently, occasionally sticking the tip of his tongue inside. Bodhi alternated between tonguing Cassian’s hole and sucking and biting his ass, his fingers brushing lightly over Cassian’s skin. Bodhi pushed his tongue further in, slicking up Cassian's hole with his own saliva as best he could. He slipped a finger in beside his tongue, pushing in a bit deeper and wiggling his finger around. Cassian jumped at the penetration, letting out a gasp. Bodhi leaned back a little to slick up his fingers, then penetrated with two, and eventually three, his mouth kissing along Cassian’s cock the whole time.

Bodhi fucked Cassian with his fingers a few more times before pulling out, giving Cassian's cock one last lick before standing up. Bodhi batted at his cock staring down at Cassian.

“You are so fucking perfect. Just absolutely beautiful.”

Cassian smirked. “So are you,” he said softly. Bodhi smiled, situating himself between Cassian's legs and positioning his cock at Cassian’s hole. Cassian wrapped his legs around Bodhi’s waist, and wrapped a hand around his cock. Bodhi pushed against his rim a few times before guiding his cock in, his hands clutching at Cassian's hips. Cassian thrust his head back against the mattress, letting out a moan as Bodhi rocked his hips.

Bodhi started fucking into Cassian slowly, pulling at Cassian's thighs to spread his legs further. Cassian was pumping his cock in rhythm with Bodhi, speeding up with him.

It didn't take Bodhi long to pull out, quickly taking off his condom and tossing it aside. He stood over Cassian and fucked into his fist as Cassian watched, open mouthed. Bodhi thrust his head back and came on Cassian, the come shooting up Cassian’s stomach. He pumped his cock, each big of come dripping onto Cassian’s stomach. He bent down and kissed Cassian, whispering words of encouragement in Cassian’s ear. He got down on his knees again and Cassian sat up, his cock in Bodhi’s face as he started fucking himself faster. Bodhi’s eyes were screwed shut as he anxiously awaiting Cassian’s come, and smiled as he heard Cassian wail, the come landing on his face. He licked around his lips until he felt lips pressed to his, then a tongue lapping up everything on his face.

Bodhi finally opened his eyes to see Cassian smiling at him. The both crawled on top of the bed, collapsing together in knot of limbs. They were silent for a time as their breathing finally evened out.

“You always fuck me good. But that was otherworldly,” Cassian sighed.

“So does that mean you'll leave a positive review on my product page?” Bodhi asked with a sheepish grin. Cassian smacked Bodhi playfully.

“I may need to test the products again. Maybe see how they work when my boyfriend wears them instead of me. Just to get a balanced opinion.”

Bodhi kissed Cassian’s temple. “Your boyfriend would actually like to show you some new products he's been working on.”


End file.
